AoT Truth of Dare
by RavenWingz
Summary: On one particularly rainy evening in the survey corps, Hanji comes up with a game suggestion; Truth or Dare. Levi, Hanji, Eren, Jean, Armin, and Mikasa end up in the fun, yet sometimes scary, game of Truth or Dare. I wonder if they will end up regretting this decision...


It was a rainy night in the survey corps, dull, and boring, until Hanji thought of an idea. She snuck up on Levi with a mischievous look in her eyes, ready to pounce on the grouch. When she was fairly close to Levi, she tried to tackle him but as soon as she jumped he stepped aside and Hanji fell to the ground with a thud and a muttered curse. Levi glared at her but she didn't mind, she was used to his grumpy attitude from all the years spent around the short-tempered midget. They were pretty much best friends at this point, though Levi would never admit it to anyone, but he knew it was true.

"What do you want four eyes?" Hanji whined and Levi just glared even more.

"How did you see me!? I thought for sure i'd get you this time!" It wasn't the first time Hanji had attempted to scared the grump. Once when she attempted to scare him it didn't end well, she still had the bruise, though Levi apologized after.

"Why do you even bother with these childish games?" Levi sighed while a small smirk pulled at his lips.

"I have an idea!" Hanji exclaimed standing up and dusting her pants off. "How about we all play Truth or Dare!"

"What's Truth or Dare? And who are you referring to?" Levi asked, no emotion visible on his face, but clearly confused.

Hanji had a crazy gleam in her brown eyes, "Truth or Dare is a game where you ask the other players either truth, or dare. If the player says truth, you ask them a question which they will have to answer honestly. If the player chooses dare, you dare them to do something. Whoever you ask will ask whoever they want after they answer the question or complete the dare, fairly simple game. The answer to your second question is Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, and you if you will play, pleeeaaase Levi?" Hanji asked giving Levi the best puppy eyes she could muster.

Levi thought about it for a moment before finally giving in, "Fine."

Hanji smiled brightly, "Okay, let's go!"

"Don't you have to get the others?" Levi asked with a frown on his face as Hanji tugged him along.

"They already know! We're meeting them in the dining hall!"

 **In The Dining Hall**

Eren sat in the dining hall with Mikasa and Armin waiting for Hanji and possibly Levi to get there.

"When is Hanji gonna get here?! It's been 5 minutes!" Eren exclaimed with a frown on his face. He only agreed to play the stupid game because he had nothing better to do and he could possibly get out of cleaning duty.

"Eren be patient, like you said it's only been 5 minutes, she should be here soon," Mikasa said.

At that moment Jean walked into the dining hall with a smirk on his face, "Yeah suicidal bastard, listen to your girlfriend."

Eren glared while Mikasa slightly blushed, pulling up her red scarf to cover more of her face.

"Mikasa isn't my girlfriend horseface!" Eren exclaimed starting to stand up, but Mikasa pushed him back into his seat. Eren glared at Jean when he started insulting him some more. _What a bastard…_ Eren thought, _I mean seriously, does this horseface ever quit?_

"I guess you're right Eren, i mean who would want to date a loser like you?" Jean said laughing.

Eren smirked, "And who would want to date a horse? Especially untamable horses, there aren't many girls around that are into beastiallity.

Jean frowned, "Who do you thi-"

"WE'RE HERE!" Hanji yelled interrupting Jean's rant and scaring the other occupants of the room. She entered the room with Levi trailing behind her.

"At least you managed to scare _someone_ ," Levi stated with a smirk while hanji frowned.

"Wait, you actually got heichou to agree to play the game with us?" Eren exclaimed with wide eyes. Hanji nodded with a smile while Levi smirked.

"So what are the rules?" Armin asked.

After Hanji finishing explaining the rules to the 4 teenagers everyone sat down at the table and tried to think of a way to decide who got to ask first. Jean suggested they should go by height, but that only earned him a glare from Levi. Finally they all decided they should go by age, the youngest getting to go first.

"How old are all of you guys?" Levi asked, all 4 teenagers said 15 in unison.

"What are all of your birthdays?" Hanji exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.

"My birthday is February 10, Eren's is March 30, Armin's is November 3, and Jean's is April 7," Mikasa muttered, "Armin is the youngest here."

"How old are you Levi?" Jean asked with a smirk on his face.

Levi glared, "That doesn't concern any of you, i'm obviously not the youngest here."

Armin smiled, "You look quite young corporal, if I had to guess i'd say you look 20-25"

Levi slightly blushed, "I'm flattered…"

"Anyways, Armin start!" Hanji said with a bright smile on her face.

"Uh, okay," Armin looked around, thinking about who he wanted to ask first. "Eren, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who in this room do you trust the most?" Armin asked with a shy smile on his face.

Most of the occupants in the room turned to look at Eren expectantly. "Well, it's a tie between you and Mikasa honestly, but i think i trust you the most Armin." Eren said with a sigh, "But I trust everyone in this room minus the horse."

Hanji started cackling while Levi smirked. "Har har bastard, real funny" Jean said with a frown.

"Levi, truth or dare?" asked Eren with a grin wide enough to split his face in half.

"Dare"

"I dare you to lick the bathroom floor."

Levi's eyes widened in horror while Hanji, Eren, and Jean laughed loudly. "That's disgusting! I'm not even sure if they clean that floor and if they do, they do a poor job of it. Hanji, do I actually have to do the dare?" Levi asked with a frown.

"Yes, you do grouch." Hanji said. Finally calming down, but fighting back another laugh at the look of horror on Levi's face.

"Uh… fine, yeager," _how did my life lead up to this point, playing truth or dare with a bunch of teenage brats and licking a bathroom floor… disgusting._ "You guys coming to watch or not?"

Everyone returned back to the dining hall cackling loudly and Levi looking rather pale. When they went to the bathroom Levi had searched around for the cleanest spot on the floor that he could find. When he finally found the cleanest spot (which took forever) he got on all fours and leaned down so only the tip of his tongue would touch the floor. As soon as his tongue got close enough to the floor Hanji took that opportunity to push his head down completely, so not only did his whole tongue touch the filthy floor, but his lips did too.

"HANJI!" Levi yelled, and ran to the sink to clean his tongue while the others laughed and laughed nonstop. The whole experience annoyed Levi to no end and left him pale, which had led to them returning to the dining hall to continue their game of truth or dare.

"Leevi! It's your turn to ask!" Hanji exclaimed, only to receive a glare from Levi.

"Truth or dare Hanji?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Yeager."

Eren's eyes went wide, "Why me?!"

Levi's eyes narrowed, "Because you're the one who gave me that disgusting dare."

Mikasa's eyes widened, "But Eren still hasn't even had his first kiss!" She glared at Hanji, "This dare shouldn't count, make him ask something else."

"Rules are rules." Hanji said with a smirk.

"Calm down Ackerman, I said she has to kiss him, i didn't say where." Levi turned his gaze to Hanji, "It's her choice where." _So he hasn't had his first kiss yet huh..?_

Hanji slowly walked over to Eren, like a predator stalking it's prey. When she got closer Eren glanced up at her with a curious look in his eyes. Hanji thought for a while, then she lifted Eren's head up and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. When she backed away she let out a loud chuckle at the sight of a bright red Eren Yeager. Armin and Jean joined into her laughter and Levi smirked when Eren shook his head and brought his hands up to his face to cover his bright red cheeks.

"It's finally my turn! Jean, truth or dare?" Hanji asked with a wide grin on her face.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the person in this room that you have a crush on!"

"Uh, okay…" Jean slowly stood up, his face beginning to burn a bright red. He began to walk over to Mikasa while she began to glare darkly at Jean. Jean slowly bent over to kiss Mikasa on the cheek. As soon as his lips touched her skin, she brought her hand up and slapped Jean hard across the face. Eren and Hanji began to laugh loudly and even Levi struggled to hold his laughter in. Jean held his face as he walked back to his seat while glaring daggers at Hanji. Once everyone finally calmed down Jean decided to ask Eren truth or dare.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell everyone in this room who you have a crush on."

When Mikasa heard this she quickly directed her gaze on Eren, "Yeah, who do you have a crush on?"

Eren's face turned bright red once again, "Uh, i really rather not say…" He glanced over at Levi. When Levi looked towards Eren and noticed him looking at him, his cheeks were dusted a light pink as he quickly looked away. Hanji quickly noticed this and grabbed Levi and pulled him away from the dining hall so no one else could hear them.

"Eren likes you!?" She exclaimed in a loud whisper, "This is amazing news!"

Levi tried to fight back a blush but failed miserably, "He doesn't like me Hanji! Let's get back before they get suspicious," He tugged on Hanji's sleeve, "come on."

Hanji crossed her arms over her chest with a small smirk tugging at her lips, "Are you seriously gonna pretend he doesn-"

"All he did was look at me! Now let's go!" Levi began to walk away quickly down the halls and back to the dining hall. Hanji sighed and began to trail after her friend.

"Hey! Wait up!"

When they got back to the dining hall, Jean and Eren were in a fight, Again….

"I had to humiliate myself and do Hanji's stupid dare! Stop being a coward and follow the game's rules!" Jean yelled and lifted Eren up by his shirt.

"How am I a-" Eren was cut off when he suddenly fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Wha-"

"Quit fighting, and if Eren doesn't want to do the dare, he doesn't have to." Mikasa stood before Eren and Jean, glaring daggers at Jean as she helped Eren up.

"You know what? Screw this game…" Jean said as he ran out of the dining hall.

The dining hall was silent until Hanji broke the silence, "Awkwaaard…."

"Hanji…" Levi murmured while heading back to sit at the table. All the teen's heads shot up to look at Hanji, and then Levi.

"Soooo, how long have you guys been here?" Eren chuckled nervously.

"Long enough," Levi replied with a bored look on his face. Eren and Mikasa made their way back to the table, Hanji beaming as she took her seat as well.

"Well Eren, you're in luck! Since the person who supplied you with your dare quit the game, you don't have to do the dare!"

"To be fair, that was never an actual rule!" Armin said while grinning sheepishly.

"Well it is now. Eren, ask someone." Levi said.

"Uh, okay… Mikasa! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth i guess…'

"Oh okay, uh… is it true, that you might like Jean?"

Mikasa glared at Eren and Eren brought his hands up in front of his face, "It's just a question Mika."

"No! I don't like Jean and i can't believe you would even ask me that!"

"Good, cause he's a douchebag."

"Whatever, Armin truth or dare?" Mikasa asked with a small smile on her face that was almost not even visible.

"Uh… Dare, i guess," Armin replied picking at his nails.

"I dare you to wear a dress."

"WHAT!? Uh… where am I even supposed to get a dress from?" Armin asked, his face flushing a deep shade of red.

"I have a dress you can wear darling!" Hanji practically yelled.

The dining hall went silent and everyone turned to look at Hanji.

"What?"

"Why do you have a dress?" Levi asked.

"Reasons, I don't need to be interrogated!" Hanji replied while standing up and grabbing Armin's hand. "We will be back!" She shouted with a huge grin while tugging Armin along.

"Poor Armin…." Eren muttered.

Levi stood up, "I'm going with her to make sure she doesn't scare the kid to death."

"I'm coming too heichou!" Eren said. "Let's go Mikasa!"

Mikasa sighed and stood up to follow after Levi and Eren to Hanji's room.

"Armin! Put on the dress!" Hanji squealed.

"I don't-" Armin started to say before he was interrupted by Levi.

"Oi, stupid glasses, don't traumatize the kid."

Hanji pouted, "Why do you always have to ruin my fun?"

Levi sighed, "Arlert, you have to either do the dare or quit the game."

"Uh, fine…"

"Great! You can change in there Armin." Hanji said while pushing Armin into her bathroom.

"Wait! I don't even know how to put it on! Mikasa, i need your help!" Armin yelped.

Mikasa sighed and shook her head, "I'm coming."

While Armin was getting changed Eren looked around Hanji's room, "You have a nice room Hanji, besides the paperwork everywhere."

"Thanks kiddo!"

"Heichou, do you think I can be moved up from the basement soon?"

Levi sighed, "It's for safety reasons, you know that."

"Yeah, I know." Eren sighed, "It just gets awfully cold down there at night and, well… when I have nightmares and I wake up in the dark all alone that just makes things even worst."

For a second Levi's face showed emotion, guilt. " I would change things if I could but it's Erwin's orders kid." Levi looked down, "I'll talk to Erwin about it and see what I can do, but don't get your hopes up."

Eren's face brightened, "Thank you Heichou!"

Levi looked down and his face turned a bright pink, "No problem Yeager."

Hanji smiled at the boys, and just then Armin emerged from the bathroom. "Armin is baaack!"

Armin slowly walked out of the bathroom with bright red cheeks and with his head held down. He was wearing a tight golden dress with ruffles at the end that barely made it to his thighs, black tights, a small tight black vest, golden heels, and also a black headband with black bunny ears sticking out of the top of them.

"OMG! You look ADORABLE!" Hanji squealed, "This was the best idea ever Mikasa!"

Eren stood there looking Armin up and down as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing was real, Mikasa smirked, and Levi smirked while doing a wolf whistle which earned him a glance from Eren.

"Like what you see heichou?" Eren asked with a small smile.

Levi shook his head, "All of you need to head to bed now, we will have training bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Awww can't we ju-"

"No Hanji…" Levi sighed.

"Fine," Hanji tackled Levi in a hug, causing them to fall to the ground, Hanji landing on top of Levi.

"Hanji! Get off of me!"

Hanji stood up, "Good night Levi, thanks for playing the game with us! It was fun!" Hanji smiled brightly and to everyone's surprise, Levi smiled as well, even though it was a small smile.

"Good night Hanji, Yeager, come with me." Levi said as he walked away.

"Uh, okay! Goodnight Armin, Mikasa, and Hanji! Thanks for the game suggestion Hanji!"

"No problem kiddo! Goodnight."

Everyone went their separate ways to prepare for the long night of sleep they had until training the next morning. While following Levi, Eren bumped into Jean.

"Oh, hey Jean."

"Look, i'm sorry okay? I'm just tired of Mikasa treating you like a king and treating me like i'm absolutely nothing…" Jean sighed.

"It's fine, try to talk to Mikasa about it if she'll listen. I know she can be quite harsh." Eren said with a small smile on his face as he jogged back to Levi.

Jean smiled and continued his way back to his room.

Levi led Eren to his room and when they got there Eren sat on Levi's bed while staring curiously at Levi.

"So, why am I here?"

Levi sighed and sat next to Eren on his bed, "You can sleep here tonight if you'd like."

"Really?"

"Yes kid. Yeager, do you want to talk about these 'nightmares'? Maybe I can help you..."

"Uh, sure…" Eren said looking down at his lap shyly, "Well, sometimes I have dreams about me hurting my friends in my titan form. I'm scared it will happen one day, that i'll lose control. All of my dreams seem so real, and I just feel like a monster."

"Yeager, you're not a monster so don't ever think that, and you will learn how to control your titan form.

"Thanks heichou," Eren murmured.

Levi sighed and moved closer to Eren and he wrapped his arm around his waist and rested his head on Eren's shoulder. At first Eren tensed up but he soon calmed down and pulled Levi closer and rested his head on top of Levi's head and wrapped his arm around his waist as well. Levi closed his eyes and took in Eren's warmth. Around 5 minutes later Levi was the first to break the silence, "Come on Eren, let's go to sleep."

"M'kay"

Levi pulled away from Eren, missing his warmth already. Eren stood up and watched Levi as he fixed the bed. Levi finally pulled back the covers and climbed into bed, shyly patting the spot right next to him on the soft mattress. Eren smiled and curled up next to Levi. They cuddled up next to one another, Eren stroking Levi's soft hair, until they both fell asleep. Eren had no nightmares that night and Levi was the happiest he had ever been in a long time. Jean eventually talked to Mikasa about his feelings and she understood and they became great friends. Hanji learned that Armin looks quite cute in a dress. Armin learned to never, EVER, play truth or dare again.


End file.
